One-shots Galore
by jasper-jinx
Summary: I decided to do a thing with MadHatterGlassie, so we're doing SU one-shots (mostly Sapphon-Crimson x Sapphire & Jarnet-Jasper x Garnet) In other words, Ocs! Enjoy, Comment, Fav/Follow. Rated M for smut, but luckily there will DAAW stories too!
1. You're My Always

***Alright guys, here's a group one-shots dedicated**

**to MadHatterGlassie! WOO! Oh, and it's ****a **

**sapphon stories (Crimson/Sapphire)**

**so just oc's...Eh, enjoy, bye!* :)**

* * *

**Crimson's P.O.V.**

It has been a very long day, but I'm glad it's finally over! I'm excited, tonight's is one of the rare occasions that Saph and I have together. God, I can't help but smile when I think of him! I just want him to hold me in his strong muscular arms, and feel his wonderful heat. Even though I can make my whole body engulf in flames, I'm a normally cold person. Kind of ironic, huh? I look over at him, we had just defeated a giant bat-like creature. I smile, he's absolutely gorgeous! He's jet black hair that drapes just barely over his eyes and is longer on his right side. Oh, and he's beautiful eyes; they're a blue/viloet that glow in the moonlight, and what makes them even better, they remind of a book character's (who I'm in love with). But, to be honest, I love Sapphire more. _He's _my universe, my everything, my always.

As we continue to the warp pad, I move closer to Sapphire, signaling him that I want to be held. He smiles and chuckles _Man, h__is deep voice turns me on!_, he smirks at me as I blush at my last thought, and pulls me closer. I sigh, falling into his sweet embrace, feeling his heat engulf my body like a blanket. I start to feel a little drowsy, but I stay awake. When I look up, I see Jasper pulling her 'you know you kiss him' face. I start laughing, as I laugh, I look up to see Sapphire blushing lightly, which only makes me laugh harder. I look back at Jasper, who is still laughing. 'Why?' I ask telepathically, with a smile still plastered on my face.

'Because you guys are so fluffy!' Her smile widens, 'Plus, I already know your _plans_!' She winked at me, I felt my cheeks flush. But I felt a little better when I 'saw Garnet pull Jasper in for a kiss. She blushed deeply, and shot me a dirty look when I pulled my 'shipper' face. I smiled and said, 'Paybacks a bitch, huh?' I smiled sweetly at her, she stuck her tongue out at me. 'Typical...' I smiled and just laid back in Saph's arms. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and held me closer. We warped home, and the rest of the gems left; Jasper and Garnet left for a 'mission'. Pearl had been called to another section in the galaxy for a ruins meeting. Amethyst was going to Turtle Creek (the next city to Beach City) for a wrestling championship, and Steven was out with PeeDee.

"Looks like we got the temple to ourselves..." I say seductively, traces my hand up his built chest. He laughs and picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist as we head for his bedroom in the temple. He laid me down, and pressed his body against mine. I moan in response, God I was ready for this! I pull of his shirt, and he takes mine off. I feel his fingers fiddling with the hooks of my black and red lacy bra. When he gets it unhooked, he takes my breast into each hand. I moan again, slowly losing focus as he takes off my pants and underwear and presses himself against me, now that we're both naked.

I wake up later that night, moments of earlier activities flash through my mind, I look up and see Sapphire, sleeping soundly. I smile and curl up next to him, 'You're my always...' And I fell asleep, in bliss.


	2. Stars

It was a special night, Pearl and Garnet finally had some alone time together. They have waited for a time like this, and since it was rare, Pearl wanted to take it slow and sweet.

Tonight, Garnet let Pearl pick their date. The pale gem picked a romantic picnic under the stars, something sweet, but casual. Pearl packed a small basket full of goodies; wine, strawberry shortcake, and a few other things. She smiled and grabbed the basket to hide until later tonight. The picnic was a surprise for Garnet, but she also had to worry about Amethyst eating the shortcake.

She placed the basket in a cool place in her room. She went back into the house, to be greeted by Steven. "Hey, Pearl!"

"Good evening, Steven."

"Um, Pearl, I was wondering, uh…well, can I stay with PeeDee tonight?" Pearl thought a minute, "Hmm, oh, alright! Go get your things ready, and I'll take you to his house, okay?" He nodded his head and ran to get his things together.

'Oh, I may want to change my attire for my date.' She went into the kitchen to get a fashion magazine that Steven had shown them when he had that beach party for the Pizza's. She flipped through the magazine hoping for that one special thing to pop out at as she found the perfect dress, Steven tapped on her shoulder. "Are you all ready?" He nodded excitedly, "Yea!" She giggled, 'He's just so cute!' Steven grabbed Pearl's hand, pulling her out of her seat, "Let's go!" He sounded so happy, "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" And they were off.

When Pearl got back, she noticed the sun was just setting. 'It's just so beautiful, oh, there are so many beautiful things on Earth…Garnet's one of them.' She smiled and walked back into the house, and grabbed the magazine.

Just as she was about to enter the temple, Garnet had come out. "Hello, Pearl."

"O-oh, hello, Garnet!" Pearl smiled, the crimson clad gem cupped Pearl's cheek, and gave her a soft kiss. Pearl blushed a light blue, and put her hand over the spot where Garnet had kissed her. Garnet gave her a small smile, she grabbed Pearl's hands, holding them closely.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Garnet." It felt good to say that, Pearl just kept smiling, but their moment didn't last long, Amethyst had walked in through the door and yelled, quite loudly; "Ew! No need to get mushy!" This was followed by laughter, Pearl got slightly irritated, but Garnet handled it, "Amethyst, that's enough." She zipped her mouth and slumped on the couch.

Garnet turned back to Pearl, "Now then, how about you go get ready." Pearl nodded and went to her room. Her heart was practically jumping out of her chest, 'Garnet just said she loves me!' After she calmed down a bit, she opened the magazine and studied the dress. 'Okay, let's see…' With a flash, she changed into a light, pink dress just above her knees, and it was strapless. She examined herself in the mirror, 'I do hope Garnet appreciates this choice of attire!'

When she came back out, she saw Garnet and her jaw dropped. She looked amazing! Garnet had laid her hair down to beautiful curls, a dark crimson dress (it was above her knees as well, but it was long-sleeved) and a pair of black heels. "You look great, Pearl."

"You look gorgeous!" It slipped out of Pearl's mouth before she could say anything else. "Thank you. Now, are you ready to go?" Pearl nodded, "Yes." She had grabbed the basket on her out of the temple.

When they arrived to Pearl's special designation, it was already dark. Pearl placed the blanket down, then she sat the candle in a sturdy spot and lit them. "Ooh, a candle-lit dinner. Romantic." Pearl had everything set up, when she looked up, she met Garnet's eyes. Garnet took off her shades, allowing Pearl to see her eyes; one red, one blue, and the third purple.

"Your eyes are beautiful. I still don't understand why you hide them." Garnet took a hold of Pearl's chin, "Thanks for your concern, but that's something I'll you later…" She kissed Pearl's lips, she moved her hand to the back of the pastel gems head. Pearl's head rushed with thoughts; 'Oh my goodness! We're kissing! Our first real kiss!' She felt Garnet's tongue touch her lips, unsure of what to do, she opened her mouth slightly. Garnet thrusted her tongue into Pearl's mouth, Pearl's head was swimming.

They broke apart, a thin line of saliva connected them at the mouth. Pearl was breathless, "That…was…wonderful…" Garnet stroked her hand down Pearl's cheek, "You're wonderful."

Later that night after they had their sweets and a had drank a small glass of wine, they laid back and looked at the stars. Pearl was telling Garnet about a book she had read on constellations, "Yeah, and that one right there, I believe is O' Ryan! See, there's his belt, and his bow…" She continued on, but all Garnet could do was lay there thinking how beautiful Pearl was, even if she was being a nerd.

"There just all so beautiful!"

"You know what Pearl?" Pearl turned her attention to Garnet, "What?"

"I think your the prettiest star of all."


End file.
